Les Sales Gosses
by Koba54
Summary: Tu sais ce qu'on dit dans mon pays, fit Ren avec un sourire à faire flipper le diable en personne: la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.


**Les Sales Gosses**

Blagounette en sept cents mots ou KZB revisité. Si on imagine que Jeanne, Manta et Ryû soient présents à la petite réunion des anciens... Ceci est un vieux bout d'OS qui traînait sur mon ordi depuis pas mal de temps. Un peu court, mais je ne vois pas comment terminer ça mieux.

**Disclaimer:** _Shaman King_ appartient à Hiroyuki Takei.

* * *

.

Horo Horo n'en revenait toujours pas de voir la sainte Iron Maiden Jeanne au bras de Ren, puis ses doigts entremêlés aux siens dans le café. Son regard allait et venait de son ami à la ravissante jeune femme depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés.

Et il avait failli recracher son cappuccino par les narines lorsqu'ils leur avaient tranquillement annoncé qu'ils attendaient un enfant.

- C'est pas marrant, fit soudain remarquer Chocolove. Vous vous êtes mariés et vous nous avez même pas invités à la fête...

- C'est normal, répondit négligemment Ren. On n'est pas mariés.

- PARDON ?

Horo Horo, Ryû, Chocolove et Manta ouvrirent de grands yeux et se levèrent tous d'un bond. Même Lyserg paraissait stupéfait, lui qui savait toujours tout, une vraie Gossip Girl.

Jeanne et Ren échangèrent un regard complice et diabolique, savourant leur petit effet.

- Vous allez avoir un enfant HORS MARIAGE ? Vous deux ? éructa finalement Ryû. Elle est bien bonne, celle-là.

- C'est à peu près la tête que mon père a fait, répondit Ren. En un peu plus rouge, peut-être.

- Nous avons dit aux parents de Ren et à Marco que nous ne voulions pas nous marier, expliqua Jeanne. Comme ça, on s'est vengés de tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait pendant notre enfance.

- C'est vraiment méchant, ça, fit remarquer Horo Horo avec un sourire réjoui.

Car il en voulait toujours aux Tao pour l'accueil très spécial qu'ils leur avaient réservé la première fois qu'ils étaient venus chez eux.

Les autres s'étaient rassis et commençaient à se détendre eux aussi.

- Ouais, mais vu les têtes qu'ils ont tiré, ça en valait la peine, s'esclaffa Ren. "Mon fils a une concubine avant d'avoir une épouse", ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils pour imiter En (et, détail flippant, il y arrivait plutôt bien).

- "Ma fille adoptive vit dans le péché avec un baron de la pègre", pouffa Jeanne en faisait mine de redresser des lunettes imaginaires sur son nez.

Ils éclatèrent de rire comme deux sales gosses qu'ils étaient.

- Non, non, je ne suis pas parrain de la mafia locale, intervint Ren en croisant de nouveau le regard de ses amis. C'est juste Marco qui s'est mis ça dans la tête.

- On s'en doute, répliqua Horo Horo, sarcastique, de toute façon, quelle mafia peut y avoir chez toi ? Celle des cailloux et des chèvres ?

Il essuya un regard noir de Ren, mais celui-ci était trop joyeux pour s'énerver et laissa couler.

- Alors vous ne comptez absolument pas vous marier ? demanda Lyserg, qui avait retrouvé tout son calme.

- Oh si, fit Jeanne. On va faire ça bientôt, ça se passera à Tôkyô. Une petite fête sans prétention.

Manta, Ryû, Lyserg, Chocolove et Horo Horo échangèrent un regard amusé, se demandant à quoi pouvait ressembler "une petite fête sans prétention" dans la tête de ces deux-là.

- Vous êtes tous invités, bien sûr, ajouta Ren.

- Et il faudra pas qu'on oublie tes parents et Marco, pouffa Jeanne, quoique, ça pourrait être drôle...

Ils eurent à nouveau un rire de grand méchant de film américain candidat à la domination du monde.

- Il y a mieux, reprit Jeanne, malicieuse. Ren, je ne t'ai pas encore raconté... Tu te souviens de la tête de Marco quand j'ai dit que j'étais enceinte...

- Comment l'oublier ? J'ai failli mourir, ce jour-là, tu te souviens ?

- Tu ne sais pas le pire : je lui ai dit que je ce n'était pas grave, parce que je comptais avorter de toute façon. Et que je ne voulais pas d'enfants parce que ça faisait perdre la ligne.

Ren éclata de rire, suivit par sa chère et tendre et ils mirent plusieurs minutes à s'en remettre.

- C'était bien une blague, au fait ? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement dégagé, en reprenant son souffle.

- Bien sûr, rétorqua Jeanne. Tu me connais...

- Vous êtes vraiment horribles tous les deux, souffla Manta, résumant l'opinion générale.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit dans mon pays, fit Ren avec un sourire à faire flipper le diable en personne: la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

.


End file.
